


【Thesewt】Little Boy/NC-17

by Jenny1357999



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: /, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny1357999/pseuds/Jenny1357999





	【Thesewt】Little Boy/NC-17

*记Newt小朋友14岁时的第一次hand job。  
*哥哥教的。

 

——————

 

星期一早晨七点钟，斯卡曼德家一切如常，早餐是妈妈最拿手的坚果蓝莓面包，糖粉碎末均匀地洒在烤得酥脆的面皮上，牛奶壶在半空中轻松沉稳地悠上悠下，将桌面几个玻璃杯填满至七分线，一切都是那么的温暖有序。

忒修斯一向自律，上班时间是八点半，此时他已经穿完衬衫西裤打好领带，坐在餐桌前嚼着面包等待他的小迷糊虫弟弟了。

今天纽特的起床时间似乎较以往更长些，青年转了转手腕上的石英表，指针快滑到七点二十分，直到他又饮毕一杯热牛奶，男孩才睡眼惺忪地走下楼梯来到餐厅。

深色套头毛衣有点拧，衬衫领一边压在毛衣里一边立起，只有黄色条纹领带系的还算周正。皮带扣好了、裤子……

“嘿，纽特。”忒修斯松开牛奶杯，他垂眼暗示纽特停下来，“你要不要回去收拾好再过来？”

小纽特歪着脑袋扯了扯自己的领子，“可以了吗？”

“不是……我是说你的裤子那里。”

随后，他看到男孩直接把手坦荡荡地搁在灰色校服裤子中央的凸起处。

“这里？”

忒修斯觉得自己有一瞬间被什么东西哽住了 “对，就是那儿。”他摇摇头“你该不是想这样子去上学吧？”

纽特站在原地抿起嘴唇然后呼了口气，露出一小截咬着下唇的牙齿，手指摩擦着那里的布料绞在一起又松下来。神色有些为难地和哥哥相对视。

忒修斯这才反应过来“第一次遇到这种情况？”  
纽特点点头。

忒修斯一时间不知道该怎么办，自己早在纽特这个年纪前就和同学朋友们从各种角落里知晓了这档子事，他忽略了弟弟内向的性子似乎得不到什么了解渠道的问题，更不知道当下该如何解释好。

他磕磕巴巴地开口 “well，这是……”

“这个是源于雄性动物的性冲动，性冲动时充满血液的阴茎海绵体会将阴茎撑起海绵体。在雌雄异体的动物中，交配的方式大体有两种。一种是通过泄殖腔；另一种是通过交配器……”纽特流利地讲出一大段关于动物性交的知识，有几个单词忒修斯甚至没听懂。男孩伸手挠了挠头发，继续说道 “我养过一些交配繁殖的神奇动物，这些我都知道，但是我并没有…没有……”

“好了不用再说下去了，”忒修斯头疼地打断他 “你暂时还不需要别的。”

 

忒修斯揽着纽特的肩膀带他回到卧室，他要纽特先到床上去，自己则坐在了床沿边上，两个人身体偏开一小段距离面对面坐着。纽特的床垫很软，棉布摸起来也很舒适。

“裤子纽扣。”忒修斯扬扬下巴示意。

窝在枕头旁的男孩顺从地抽掉腰带，一颗颗解开扣子，动作不慌不忙慢条斯理，直到最后一枚，露出半片鼓胀的浅灰色的内裤。勃起很久的性器头已经将顶着的那块布料沾湿，呈现出指甲大小的深色圆点。

“握住它。”

纽特稍稍直起半倚着枕头的身体，伸出自己惯用的右手，他的手指不算细嫩，如今已经稍稍显出男性化的宽骨节，忒修斯瞥见纽特的手背上有两三道浅浅的伤疤，中指指肚侧面还有一小块刚结好红褐色的痂。那只带痂的手指率先轻轻挑开内裤边，接着将整只手全部钻了进去，弹性皮筋将手腕处的皮肉勒出一道薄薄的褶皱。

忒修斯感觉喉咙有些干哑，他让自己别过头不去过分在意，清了清嗓子故作自然地嘱咐“跟你那些小东西玩的时候多注意安全。”

纽特闷闷地“嗯”了一声作为回应，抬起透亮的眼睛望向他，等待下一步指示。

忒修斯又卡住了，他努力组织语言想让这个过程的叙述简明易懂且不尴尬。沉默半晌，他悬空做出虚握手掌的动作，像包裹着一个柱体那样，手腕带动手指上下摆动。

这个场景真是怪异极了，纽特盯了一会儿，开始模仿哥哥的动作，他皱起眉头。“就这样？”

“对”忒修斯点点头“速度可以快些，怎么喜欢怎么来。”

于是男孩不太熟练地加快了腕部的摆动，一阵奇异的快感从腹部升起，他紧张地蜷缩起手指，却不小心在下一次来回中被自己的指甲划到，轻声发出一丝惊叫，随即停下了右手。

“好了？”身后细小的动静消失，忒修斯如释重负，回过头看他的弟弟。可是并没有，在那灰色布料的蒙蔽下它依旧挺立。

“指甲 不小心。”男孩局促地解释。

忒修斯看着不远处弟弟稚嫩的面颊落着两团红晕，眼角蒙上一层薄薄的水汽，他发觉自己头脑深处也开始变得混乱而发热，不知怎么鬼使神差地冒出一句话“到这儿来，我教你。”

纽特手肘撑起发软的身体，靠近忒修斯，腰部紧贴哥哥的膝盖，丝毫没有顾虑。忒修斯俯身把纽特的外裤稍微往下拽了拽，让那一方变得宽松，然后将右手探入内裤里，小心翼翼地握住男孩炽热的性器，轻轻撸动起来。

来自他人的陌生触感和指尖与性器的温差让纽特不自觉地打颤，刚刚的感觉又重回相同的位置上，并且以更快的速度顺着血流蔓延到全身，他闭上眼，持续而微弱地喘息着。

手心的沉甸甸的性器变得更加滚烫，指腹划至前端，揉捏着边缘肉棱凹陷，一下下触碰着汩汩渗出前液小孔，把液体带到柱身上润滑。忒修斯听着男孩穆然粗重的呼吸，心口荡起异样的满足感。

“哈……忒修斯、别、”纽特觉得自己像在水面漂浮忽然沉溺进蓄满电流的深渊，被忒修斯越推越远。“慢、慢一点” 他蜷起小腿去蹬忒修斯，试图推开哥哥，但快感来得太过强烈，他实在使不出什么力气。最后只能绷紧脚趾顶在身边人后腰上。

这两下推搡像是在忒修斯心尖搔痒，他垂下眼皮注视着手掌上方因不常见光而过分白皙的小腹，连接的腰胯骨小幅度地扭动着。忒修斯吞咽下一口津液，喉结随着动作滚动，然后用暗哑的声音安抚怀里被情欲包裹的弟弟 “别怕，就快好了。”并愈发用力起来。

男孩的呼吸越来越急促，喉咙里发出时断时续的粘腻呻吟。额头冒出一层汗珠粘住了卷曲的头发，舌头由于大口大口地呼吸而干燥，他合上牙关搜罗着口腔中的水分，齿贝磨蹭着内里的软肉，又伸出粉红的舌尖无意识地舔舐干燥的嘴唇。他的下身控制不住高高向上拱起，将性器往那个箍住他带来快感的地方送。

忒修斯察觉到手心的柱体正微微颤抖着，几秒钟后重重一跳，一道白浊迸射出来沾在他的指尖和裤子上，男孩的身体终于安分下来。  
“哈……哈……”余韵的迷乱中，纽特感觉有什么温软清凉的东西贴上了自己额头。他将眼睛眯开细细一条缝，看见哥哥近在咫尺的脸，胸膛里忽然溢出几分羞耻。

“结…结束了？”  
“结束了。”忒修斯揉搓着手指，将那一滴白浊涂在男孩的小腹上抹匀，皮肤的触感是那么柔软而温暖，以至于他有些舍不得移开 “学会了吗？”

“…嗯。”纽特转过身子，将头埋进哥哥的腰腿间，鼻头摩擦着衬衫。“下次你还能帮我吗？”

“……”  
忒修斯看着窝在自己怀里骨架瘦小的弟弟，稍微恢复了一点神智，他意识到自己刚刚有多不对劲，便没有接话，沉默许久又开口道 “别让其他同学这样碰你，除了你喜欢的人，知道吗？”

房间里很安静，纽特的呼吸浅浅平稳下来，跟忒修斯的呼吸重合在一起。  
在两人的呼吸声与闹钟指针的沙沙声里。纽特搂紧了哥哥的腰，微弱地回了一句“好。”


End file.
